


Impey Got Run Over by His Own Car

by af_fection



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Parody, this is honestly so funny, you should enjoy the laugh lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/af_fection/pseuds/af_fection
Summary: A parody of the song "Grandma got run over by a reindeer" by Elmo & PatsyWritten from Lupin's POV. Have fun!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Impey Got Run Over by His Own Car

Impey got run over by his own car  
Driving home from Cardia's house Christmas eve  
You can say that no such thing could ever happen   
But as for me and Sisi we believe

He'd been drinking too much eggnog  
And we begged him not to go  
But he forgot his telescope  
And he staggered out the door into the snow

When we found him Christmas morning  
At the scene of the attack  
He had tire-marks on his forehead  
And incriminating oil stains on his back

Impey got run over by his own car  
Driving home from Cardia's house Christmas eve  
You can say that no such thing could ever happen  
But as for me and Sisi we believe

Now we're all so proud of Sisi  
He's been taking this so well  
See him in there watching San Germain  
Drinking tea and playing cards with Van Hel

It's not Christmas without Impey  
All the family's dressed in black  
And we just can't help but wonder  
Should we open up his gifts  
Or send them back (send them back)

Impey got run over by his own car  
Walking home from Cardia's house Christmas eve  
You can say that no such thing could ever happen  
But as for me and Sisi we believe

Now the goose is on the table  
And the pudding made of fig  
And the bright orange candles  
That would just have matched the hair on Impey's head

I've warned all my friends and neighbors  
Better watch out for yourselves  
They should never give a license  
To a man who drives a babe  
And plays with Nemooooo

Impey got run over by his own car  
Diving home from Cardia's house Christmas eve  
You can say that no such thing could ever happen  
But as for me and Sisi we believe  
Singin' Sisi

Impey got run over by his own car  
Walking home from Cardia's house Christmas eve  
You can say that no such thing could ever happen  
But as for me and Sisi we believe  
Merry Impeymas!


End file.
